


Sneezles

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fanfiction, Genre: PWP, M/M, Rating: NC-17 - Freeform, character: blurr, character: bob, character: sideswipe, character: sunstreaker, genre: drama, genre: fluff - Freeform, smut: sparks, smut: sticky, verse: idw, warning: au, warning: canon- what canon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> The <i>Lost Light</i> finally made it home, and it’s reunion time!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneezles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellkitty/gifts).



> **Warnings:** AU, or… how it could happen if I took over IDW Publishing (muahah). Sticky and Spark smut. And Fluff.  
>  **Notes:** Hellkitty bid on my Superstorm Sandy dealy. She prompted: “I would like IDW Blurr either Sunstreaker or Sideswipe and I want it so fluffy it gives me sneezles. 
> 
> Porn is okay too. :D”
> 
> So in response… How about fluffeh porn threesome? And I sorta went over the 1000 word thing too, a little.

**Title:** Sneezles  
 **‘Verse:** IDW  
 **Series:** None  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairings:** Sideswipe/Sunstreaker/Blurr

 

**Sneezles**

 

Armor clanged loudly as Blurr slid right into the wall as he failed to corner at high speed, rebounded, then was _right there_ leaning across the table in Sideswipe’s face. There was a pink glow of energon flushing his face, optics bright, and a smile so big it looked like it was about to crack his face in half.

Sideswipe arched an optic ridge, mouth opening, but Blurr beat him to that too.

“They’re-back!-They’re-back!-They’re-back!-Hurry!-Why-are-you-still-sitting?” This all babbled out while Blurr yanked on Sideswipe’s wrist. “Get-up-Get-up!-We-need-to-go-They’ll-be-landing-any-minute-now!”

Sideswipe blinked. Sure, he’d been with Blurr a while now, but the mech rarely went all verbal warp speed, so it was hard to translate. He stood because Blurr was plainly devoted to ripping his arm off if he didn’t, but asked, “Wut?”

“Primus!-Can’t-you-feel-it?!” Blurr asked after rattling off another string of fairly incomprehensible babble.

“Feel what? Slow down, take a slagging breath, and start over. What about a light? Who’s ba-” Then it clicked, and Sideswipe’s optics went wide. Blurr trilled a high note of sparkling happiness and dragged him toward the door. Behind Sideswipe others in the commissary were catching on too. Gasps sounded, and the conversations that had stopped with Blurr’s rather dramatic entrance returned and rose to a din.

“Come-on-Come-on!”

Blurr hauled on his arm, and Sideswipe tried to move faster, but was feeling a bit dazed. For the first time in over a year he opened the bond to his twin and _reached_. There was an actual presence on the other end, but it was hazy, their connection narrowed, and Sunstreaker -because holy fragging Primus it really was _Sunstreaker_!- wasn’t reaching back yet.

They made it to the landing zone just in time to watch a battered _Lost Light_ touch down. Blurr continued to lead, heading through the gathering crowd, around toward where the ramp should open for everyone to disembark. The sight Sideswipe and Blurr made was probably pretty funny from the outside. For all that he was only slightly shorter than Sideswipe, Blurr was doing a damn fine job of imitating one of those little earth dogs, determinedly choking itself on the leash while trying to pull along a human easily twenty times its weight.

Amused at the mental imagery, Sideswipe tried to push the idea over the bond. He nudged, then outright shoved at the block on Sunstreaker’s end. There was a bewildered tremor of emotion, then an almost audible snort of laughter.

Sideswipe caught a flash of gold, vents hitching as Sunstreaker’s helm turned, surveying the crowd before he suddenly disappeared.

Sideswipe gasped, taking a half-step forward, hand reaching for Blurr just to anchor him in his shock, but Blurr wasn’t there. There was, however, quite a commotion going on up where Sunstreaker had been until he had suddenly winked out of sight.

_You clearly haven’t been wearing him out properly,_ Sunstreaker said, amusement, surprise, and best of all… _love_ sweeping out over the now-open bond to engulf Sideswipe in his twin’s presence.

Sideswipe started forward, able to catch glimpses of blue or gold as mechs flowed out of the ship, past his brother and their exuberant lover, and off for reunions of their own. _We missed you. Where’s the bug?_

_Right here,_ Sunstreaker replied. _Pretty sure him climbing all over Blurr is the only thing keeping me from being ‘faced through the ramp._

“You mean ‘faced through the ramp _by Blurr_ ,” Sideswipe said, stopping only for a moment to let the words sink in before throwing himself on top of Sunstreaker. It made all sorts of warm and fuzzy things happen to his spark to hear Sunstreaker snicker under the barrage of kisses Sideswipe attacked his face with. Then their lips met, and warmth turned to burning heat, and the crack about interfacing on the boarding ramp wasn’t as much of a joke as about to happen.

“Hey! No fair!” Blurr pushed at Sideswipe’s helm, trying to shove his way in for a kiss of his own.

Bob agreed and tackled them all.

It took a ridiculous amount of time to get back to Old Maccadam’s since they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. It wasn’t… _too_ risqué for public, but between both Sideswipe and Blurr wanting to wrap themselves around Sunstreaker -who wasn’t complaining in the least- and Bob determinedly trying to get some attention from the other two members of his swarm that he hadn’t seen in just _forever_ , it was slow-going.

Sunstreaker drew up short when he realized where they were. “I really don’t feel like hanging out in a bar.”

“No, my apartment’s above it,” Blurr said, then stepped forward, hand clamped around Sunstreaker’s wrist to tug him along. He flashed a bright, happy smile back at Sunstreaker. “I love it. Ironhide gave me the idea, or well, encouraged me, so I reopened the old place. ‘Bots, ‘Cons, Neutrals, doesn’t matter so long as you’re cool.”

Blurr waved to Jazz where he was on the stage, then caught Bob’s attention so he could lead the insecticon over. Patrons gasped and shrunk back in their seats or hopped back a step, but the most Bob did was sniff briefly in their direction. Sideswipe watched, a little awed with how easy Blurr could get Bob to mind. Bug was never that good for him.

“Stay, Bob,” Blurr said as Sideswipe shook his helm and nudged Sunstreaker toward the back where, behind the bar, were the stairs that led up to the apartment Blurr had renovated. “Stay. Good boy.” He said something else to Jazz, but too quietly to be heard, gave Bob one last pat then caught up.

They were barely out of sight before the catcalls and whistles -and entirely unnecessary suggestions- started up.

Blurr snickered and slipped around Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, one blue hand lingering on golden plating. “Bob will be ok with Jazz, and it’ll give us time alone.”

“Yeah, good idea,” Sunstreaker said, desire thickening his voice and singing over the bond. “He’d be all over us otherwise.”

“I’m gonna be all over you,” Sideswipe muttered, smirking as Sunstreaker looked back at him. It was too corny to allow without an optic roll, but his twin’s optics shaded darker blue, and one hand reached out.

The door slid shut behind them and beeped as the locks engaged. Sunstreaker stumbled under their combined and sudden weights, and all three tumbled to the floor, Blurr giggling as he squirmed around and wound up perched on top of both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

“Oh, it’s been way too long!” Blurr said, and stretched out.

“No way, Smurf.” Sideswipe sat and lifted Blurr to the side. “Not ‘facing my finally-returned bondmate on the damn floor.” He rolled to his feet and reached a hand down to help them both up, nuzzling Sunstreaker’s helm fin once it was within reach.

_No more so-called one or two **month** vacations in space, ok?_

Sunstreaker nodded his agreement, then pushed at Sideswipe and Blurr. “Berth. Then you can do anything you want to me.”

“Anything?”

Sunstreaker grinned at Blurr. “ _Anything_.”

With a promise like that waiting to be fulfilled, they were in the berth room and on the berth in a pile in no time at all.

Snickers and grins softened to quiet chuckles and gentle smiles. Play eased to touches so tender that outsiders never wouldn’t have believed them capable. Sunstreaker was cuddled in the middle, Blurr kissing him slow and deep while Sideswipe traced the nearly invisible seam in the center of golden chest plates. Sunstreaker wrapped an arm around Sideswipe’s shoulders, fingers curled around an audial horn and his thumb slowly stroking up and down the back of it.

Sideswipe purred, hand roaming lower. _Want you,_ he whispered over the bond. He let his fingers glide lightly over Sunstreaker’s interface panel, feeling the heat there. It clicked as it retracted and Blurr moaned, his locks disengaging in response. _Think we both want you,_ Sideswipe chuckled.

Sunstreaker’s hips canted up into Sideswipe’s touch, a low moan sounding as Blurr left his lips to play with his helm fins. “Want you both,” he said, gasping when Sideswipe circled a fingertip around the rim of his valve.

“Fragging better.” Blurr bit the edge of a helm fin, then licked across the slats. “Missed you so much,” he whispered before burrowing into Sunstreaker’s neck.

Sideswipe grinned, seeing how Blurr’s touches and kisses were beginning to edge toward frantic. He wanted to keep this a bit slower, however, and so wrapped an arm over the Racer’s back. “We have him now. Come here.” He tugged a little, hauling Blurr into place so they were both partly lying over Sunstreaker. Sideswipe dipped down for a nice slow kiss of his own, purring softly as Blurr took the hint and nuzzled his helm.

Sideswipe let his hand drift back down to Sunstreaker’s array, teasing over the tip of his spike as it began to push from the housing. He purred as his twin moaned, and let his own panel retract.

“So glad you’re home,” Blurr murmured, nibbling at the side edge of Sunstreaker’s helm.

Sideswipe’s spark pulsed harder, leaping to return the flare of energy Blurr sent. He wasn’t sure if it’d been intentional or not, but for a moment all three of them shifted and writhed, trying to get closer.

“Frag this!” Sunstreaker pushed both of them off, rolling over Blurr to push his knees between the Racer’s. He hovered over Blurr, hands still gentle as they roamed the blue plating.

Sideswipe hurried to join them, contenting himself for a moment to lie beside Blurr, propped up on an elbow so his free hand could reach down over Sunstreaker’s aft to tease at his joints. Blurr whimpered, and Sideswipe amused himself for a moment with his thigh vents, playing with the delicate components between the slats. There was another spark pulse from the Racer, this time it couldn’t have been anything other than deliberate. Both twins moaned, Sunstreaker curling down over Blurr and sinking deep into his valve with one smooth push.

Sideswipe shivered as sensation ghosted over the bond. Yeah. Forget waiting. He pushed up to his knees, balanced over the backs of his twin’s thighs and guided his spike to Sunstreaker’s valve. Sunstreaker stilled, helm turned just a little in anticipation, Blurr’s hand pulling at Sideswipe’s shoulder as he leaned over his twin’s back.

Sideswipe bit the side of a helm fin, letting his teeth scrape lightly over the edge. “We love you. Know that, right?”

Sunstreaker’s vents caught, aft pushing back against Sideswipe. He nodded. “Love you too. Come on.”

Sideswipe grinned, winking at Blurr when he smiled too. “Just want to be sure you know. You know, more than great sex and all.” He rocked his hips forward just a little, retreating when Sunstreaker tried to match the movement.

“I’m going to kill you~”

“Well that would take all the fun out of interfacing him,” Blurr added, but then kicked a foot against Sideswipe’s aft.

Sideswipe laughed, but obeyed. He made it count though, pushing in slowly, making every last bit of his spike felt. Sunstreaker moaned, a melting warmth and relief spreading over the bond. Blurr’s fingers tightened on Sideswipe’s shoulder, his legs shifting, then just dropping out to the side, spread as wide as he could.

It’d been a while, but the rhythm wasn’t too difficult to find, not while they were moving so slow. Sideswipe lay over Sunstreaker’s back, mouth by his audial, whispering over the bond as well as out loud. It was rare to make his twin whimper. It was even more rare that Blurr was staying focused instead of letting himself get lost in sensation.

The bond was wide open, and Sideswipe had to force himself not to react to all he could feel. Blurr worked his valve in rolling waves, then matched languorous throbs of energy from his spark. His optics were dark cobalt, locked on Sunstreaker’s face. Sideswipe reached out to join the merge, right through Sunstreaker and into Blurr. Respiration caught, then sped up. Sunstreaker whimpered again, sending a hard jag of bliss sparkling over Sideswipe’s sensornet.

_Sides..._

Sideswipe purred, optics shutting as he tried to ignore the swell of need, or how heat pooled and tightened low in his belly.

“I- Primus!” Sunstreaker gasped.

Sideswipe growled, gritting his teeth as he pushed his face against his twin’s shoulder. Slow wasn’t slow enough, it was never going to last as long as he wanted. _Not yet,_ he begged. _Don’t want it to end._

Sunstreaker pushed back, forcing the pace to speed up. _Can do it again!_ But there was a wave of understanding, agreement, the brief flash of wondering if Blurr felt the same way.

Sideswipe knew he did. They’d clung to one another, desperate for Sunstreaker to come back. “Yeah. Ok,” he decided, then thrust harder, body and spark.

Blurr yelped, back arching, hands scrambling for purchase as his thighs clamped up.

Sunstreaker stilled, back pushing up against Sideswipe’s chest, trembling, joints locked. There was a beat, and Sideswipe surrendered the instant the backlash slammed into him. Sunstreaker roared, hips snapping back into motion. Blurr’s voice rang out sharply.

Sideswipe relaxed right into it, letting the wave of ecstasy wash up over him and drag him along. His moan was muffled against Sunstreaker’s neck, audials tuned to the sounds they all made, determined to save every nuance to memory. He didn’t realize he was projecting so much emotion until Sunstreaker nudged him.

“Love you, too,” Sunstreaker said, the smile audible in his voice. He shrugged a shoulder. “Let me lay down so I don’t squish Blurr.”

“I don’t mind,” Blurr mumbled, flopped like some strutless toy beneath them.

Sideswipe fell to the side, tugging Sunstreaker with him. There was some wriggling and shifting, and a small battle over whose leg got to rest on top of whose, but then they settled. Respiration slowed, and Blurr’s contented purr rumbled softly from Sunstreaker’s shoulder.

“Welcome home, bro,” Sideswipe said, tipping his helm up to kiss Sunstreaker’s jawline.

Sunstreaker made a low sound, arms tightening around Sideswipe and Blurr in a little affectionate squeeze.

They were all silent for a while, happy to just lie together after so long. Then, “So… How long do you think Jazz will keep Bob?” Sunstreaker asked.

~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) ) ******


End file.
